Suka?
by yongchan
Summary: "Namanya Kim Joonmyun kau bisa memanggilnya Suho"/"Dia manis ya" ucap Kris lalu tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat Kris seperti itu. Jarang-jarang Kris tersenyum seperti sekarang. Drabble/Crackpair/KrisHo... RnR?


Title: Suka?

Cast: KrisHo

Warning: boy x boy, aneh, gak jelas, pendek, typo bertebaran de el el... hhaha

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehh, Suho" panggil Luhan pelan, hal itu membuat Suho menghentikan menikmati makan siangnya sebentar

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap bingung kearah Luhan

"Kau sadar tidak kalau dari tadi..." Suho mengerutkan dahinya heran karena Luhan terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Dari tadi?"

"Dari tadi Kris memperhatikanmu terus" lanjut Luhan seadanya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Suho tak percaya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan hal itu membuat Suho tampak menggemaskan. Luhan mengangguk yakin sebagai jawaban.

Karena penasaran, Suho pun melihat kearah Kris yang duduk dimeja sampingnya. Dan sepertinya yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar, Kris sekarang menatap kearahnya. Kris memperhatikan Suho tanpa berkedip. Melihat itu Suho pun mau tak mau mengembangkan senyum kearah Kris. Kris yang sadar diberi senyuman manis oleh Suho malah memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Suho mendengus tanpa sadar.

.

"Benarkan dia memperhatikanmu"

"Hyung salah, tadi saat aku memberinya senyum dia malah membuang muka. Menyebalkan"

"Aku tak mungkin salah, karena aku melihat jelas kalau dia memperhatikanmu tadi."

"Sudahlah hyung, lupakan saja. Mungkin saja kan dia memperhatikan orang, tapi yang jelas bukan aku."

"Aku yakin dia memperhatikanmu."

"Hyung sudahlah" Suho memandang Luhan malas lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Aku yakin benar dia memperhatikanmu, karena saat pelajaran dikelas ia bertanya padaku tentangmu." Perkataan Luhan tersebut sukses membuat Suho yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya jadi tersedak. Suho terbatuk batuk, Luhan langsung memberikan minum ke Suho. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Kris menatap mereka ahh lebih tepatnya menatap khawatir ke arah Suho.

"Dia bertanya apa hyung?"

"Tak banyak, tapi aku yakin kalau ia menyukaimu" Suho membulatkan matanya lucu mendengar perkataan Luhan tersebut

.

.

.

flashback

.

"Luhan" merasa dipanggil Luhan pun menoleh kearah Kris, teman sebangkunya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan karena takut di tegur guru

"Lelaki bertubuh kecil yang selalu bersamamu itu siapa?" Luhan berpikir sebentar

"Kalau ia tersenyum tampak seperti malaikat" tambah Kris membuat Luhan yakin kalau yang Kris maksud itu adalah Suho

"Namanya Kim Joonmyun kau bisa memanggilnya Suho"

"Dia manis ya" ucap Kris lalu tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat Kris seperti itu. Jarang-jarang Kris tersenyum seperti sekarang.

.

flashback end

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa ia menyukaiku hyung?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu

"Mana aku tau, tanyakan langsung saja pada Kris" ujar Luhan cuek

"Aku bahkan tak yakin ia tau namaku hyung, aneh kalau ia menyukaiku" ujar Suho entah pada siapa

"Siapa bilang aku tak tau namamu" Suho dan Luhan dibuat kaget saat tiba-tiba suara berat Kris menyapa pendengaran mereka

"Kau mengagetkan kami Kris" ucapnya pada Kris yang kini dengan santai duduk tepat didepan Suho. Kalau mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Luhan tadi, membuat Suho menunduk malu tak ingin menatap Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Suho seperti itu.

"Jadi Kris, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari? Apa kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" Kris terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa, membuat Luhan terkekeh seketika

Tak lama Suho pun memberanikan diri menatap Kris, Suho baru tau kalau Kris yang ada didepannya ini sangat terlihat tampan kalau dilihat sedekat ini. Suho memang tak pernah berkenalan langsung dengan Kris. Yang Suho tau kalau Kris itu adalah teman Luhan dan Kris sangat terkenal di sekolah karena ketampanannya. Jadi wajar saja kalau Suho tau nama Kris tanpa harus berkenalan dulu secara langsung.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Kris sedikit canggung

"Tak usah basa basi Kris, aku tau pasti kalau kau ingin dekat dengan Suho" ingin rasanya Kris mencekik Luhan karena dengan santainya berkata seperti itu. Sementara itu Luhan malah tertawa saat di beri tatapan tajam dari Kris.

"Ayolah Kris... kalau kau memang ingin kenal dekat dengan Suho, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua sekarang" ucap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya

"Luhan/Hyung" ucap Kris dan Suho secara bersamaan, Luhan tertawa lagi dapat di lihatnya jelas kalau kedua pipi Suho dihiasi rona merah tipis sedangkan Kris masih betah menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau di lihat kalian serasi, tak adakah pikiran untuk menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Luhan lagi, entah mengapa Luhan begitu menyebalkan saat ini sampai sampai Suho ingin sekali merobek mulut Luhan karena terus saja berbicara yang aneh aneh.

"Aku sih ingin saja, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan Joonmyun" ucap Kris santai lalu tersenyum kearah Suho

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Kris sok kenal seperti itu? Dan apa maksud dari perkataan Kris itu, membuat Suho bingung saja. Terlebih lagi Kris memberi Suho senyuman itu, arghhhh senyuman Kris itu membuat Suho ingin meleleh saja kalau bisa.

"Ahh iya, aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku ingin menemui Sehunnie." Setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan pun meninggalkan Suho dan Kris berduaan. Berharap setelah ditinggal berdua, hubungan Kris dan Suho akan menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Yah kalau bisa mereka berpacaran, mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Ahh ya, sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca dan review di ff KrisHo aku yang sebelumya haha :3

Dan buat yg ini. Aku tau ini berakhir dengan aneh hahha tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang hanya bisa sebatas ini ,_, belum lagi mungkin ada banyak typo dimana mana u,u

tapi... adakah yang berminat review? '3'


End file.
